


A Man Worth Forgiving

by Writing_squiggle



Series: What He's Worth [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hanzo deserves love, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_squiggle/pseuds/Writing_squiggle
Summary: Heading home for the first time after joining Overwatch, things are finally let out into the open.Formally titled as What He Deserves





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been picking at this for a while, but i got it done. Might make this into a series of oneshots that are just throughout their relationship. I'll think about it.
> 
> Edit it is a series of oneshots, it's slapped into the series.

Hanzo pushed his fatigue behind as he ran through random paths, even going as far as to walk by his destination but to pass it not even sparing a look at the home he ached to be in. After he felt like he had confused anyone who would follow him, Talon or otherwise, he slipped into the shadows. Crawling through dark alleys he eventually scrambled over a paint-chipped fence, feet softly landing in the soft grass.  
  
He strolled to the screen door, fishing the key out of his pocket. He quietly opened the door and slid his quiver and bow off of his shoulder, plopping them on a rack that was made just for his weapons. He shuffled around – closing the door behind him and locking it – moving his way through the kitchen. Hands stretched out to ensure he wouldn’t bump into any furniture he made his way out into the hallway where the lights turning on blinded him.  
  
“Hanzo?”  
  
He looked at the doorway to the bedroom to see you, loose pajamas on and feet snugly tucked into a pair of slippers.  
  
“I didn’t mean to wake you.” He quickly pulled you tight, trying to inhale your essence.  
  
“I don’t mind,” you blinked wearily at him, hands delicately pulling him close, “I missed you.”  
  
He murmured something in Japanese, before gently stroking your face. Leaning into his caress your left hand rested on his wrist, engagement ring twinkling in the warm light of the hallway. A mix of emotions flooded through him. Shame, love, pride, and disgust at himself for tainting you with tying you to him forever.  
  
"Did you get the money I sent you?"  
  
"Yeah, already started using it for the wedding," your head tilted in thought.  
  
"I don't want to know what illegal endeavor it's from."  
  
"It's from Over..."  
  
"Overwatch is an illegal endeavor," your finger raising in triumph, "though I'm glad it's not assassination money."  
  
"While I've got your attention,” your eyes twinkled as they looked up at him, “there’s something I want your opinion on.”  
  
Gently dragging him by the hand he chuckled at the burst of energy that swirled through you. He acquiesced to your demanding grip and was led to a pile of envelopes. Grabbing one from the top of the pile you handed it to him  
  
“Wedding invitations,” you answered softly at his inquisitive gaze.  
  
His trembling hands opened the envelope and was greeted with his name next to yours, inviting others to come to the union of the two souls. The invitation fluttered to the floor and he quickly followed. Knees pressed into the ground, his shoulders trembling with emotion. You threw your arms around him, pulling him close.  
  
“What happened?” rubbing his back.  
  
You pulled away and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, watching him trying to form the words. His hand rested on your wrist, rhythmically squeezing it gently. You watched as the panic receded from his face, with a shuddering breath he began to talk.  
  
“Genji is alive,” you pulled him closer, fingers dragging down his back at the mention of the brother both of you thought was dead, “his body is almost cybernetic because of me but he is alive.”  
  
He began angrily murmuring in Japanese but you just kept rubbing his back, pressing kisses to whatever skin you could find. You felt him breathe deeply before it all blubbered out of him.  
  
“I do not deserve his forgiveness. I do not deserve your love. All I deserve is de…”  
  
You grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
“You should be with someone who could make you happy,” your heart shattered at how broken he looked, “not a monster like me.”  
  
“Look at me,” your hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him to look at you, “ _you_ make me happy, you make me feel loved. I saw a man worth saving when I pulled you half-dead from that alley. I saw a man worth loving the first time we kissed. I saw a man worth marrying when you proposed to me. You are worth more than your past.”  
  
Pressing kisses against his face you felt his mouth prick up in a slight smile.  
  
“Genji must have saw a man worth forgiving, I think I see him too.”  
  
The two of you just sat there, legs curled together. Stroking whatever skin you could find, you watched as the panic left his body. A half hour passed before – resting your head against his shoulder – your jaw stretched with a yawn. He chuckled before quickly hoisting you into his arms. As you sleepily murmured he turned off all the lights and carried you to your bed. Laying you down he quickly curled up next to you and fell asleep.  
  
Several days later he returned to the Watchpoint, his mind considerably more relaxed from when he had left. Pulling an envelope out of his pocket he quickly stalked through the halls. Spotting the green and silver cyborg he sped up and called out. Genji’s hand rose in greeting as his brother stopped in front of him. Holding out the envelope Hanzo took a deep breath.  
  
“We’d both like you to come,” as Genji stared at the invitation.  
  
“You’re engaged?”  
  
“No, I’m handing out wedding invitations for fun.”  
  
An aching feeling spread through the cyborg at hearing his brother’s dry humour again. His finger dragged across your name, certain you were responsible for this change of mood.  
  
“Tell me about them.”  
  
He watched as his brother’s face light up, talking about the swing in their hips as their favourite song played on the radio, the way they scolded him for not putting the seat down, or how they press a kiss to his cheek and walk away saying that it “looked lonely”.  
  
A smile spread across Genji’s face as he just watched as his brother got some of the love he deserved in you.


End file.
